Better Thirds
by mushi9
Summary: A collection of rated T GRATSULU one-shots! Chapter 5: Amusement Park. Summary- Gray, Lucy, and Natsu were determined to have the best date at the amusement park, and no sweltering heat or judgmental people were going to stop them. Slice of Life AU. Modern AU. (6K) Prompt-PDA. Don't like the pairing, don't read.
1. Their sleeping beauty

**Their sleeping beauty**

 **Summary:** _ **Can true love's kiss wake their sleeping beauty? Or will he rest in eternal slumber?**_ **Modern AU. This is part of my 'Slice of Life AU' collection. Any one-shots labeled as 'Slice of Life AU' will feature this exact relationship and universe.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Pairing: Gratsulu (Natsu/Gray/Lucy)**

 **Rated T for foul language.**

 **Genre: Humor, Fluff**

 **Word count: 1.3K**

 ***** **If you are not interested in gratsulu, please exit out now. Just like you have a right to read whatever story you want, I have a right to write whatever ship/story I want to. Me writing gratsulu doesn't mean I dislike nalu any less. I'm a multi-shipper and I choose to write about more pairings than just nalu. I will continue to write nalu stories, so if you want to read those that's fine, if not that's fine too. Just understand that I do this for free and I enjoy writing in general. Hateful comments or messages will be deleted or blocked, and it will not stop me from continuing this collection or any other story I wish to write. Please be mature enough to leave if this story makes you feel uncomfortable. I wrote this story for me, I'm just sharing it with whoever wants to read it. I'm not forcing anyone to stay, so if you stay, that's on you. I don't have time to deal with drama or ship hate, and I won't tolerate either. If you decide to stay, I hope you enjoy the story. If at any point in time you decide it's not for you, please feel free to stop reading. I won't be offended because I know you don't have to read every story I post, just like I'm allowed to right whatever ship I want to write.**

* * *

Lucy tiptoed into their bedroom, Gray following closely behind her. Sneaking around had been pointless, their boyfriend remaining fast asleep as they approached. Natsu was known to be a heavy sleeper, but there was one thing that always seemed to wake him up quickly. It wasn't shouting or shaking him. Instead, it was something much simpler and a lot more fun.

Lucy shared a smile with Gray before she leaned in, pressing her lips to Natsu's temple. His eyes snapped open after a second, confusion clouding the vibrant green in his eyes.

Holding back a chuckle, Lucy pulled back, gazing at their dazed boyfriend with an amused grin. "My kiss revived him!" she gasped, speaking louder and slowly so Natsu understood her. He could be groggy in the morning, his sharp hearing dulled like his other senses.

Natsu blinked a few times before figuring out he wasn't in any danger. He buried his head under the covers without a word, trying to get back to sleep. It was a Sunday, and he had no intentions on getting up before he had to.

"Look at him in all his glory," Gray teased, snickering as he tickled one of Natsu's exposed feet.

That caused Natsu to jerk under the blankets, trying to escape his boyfriend's devilish fingers. When in the mood, Natsu couldn't get enough of Gray's touches, but now was not that time.

A groan tore from Natsu's throat when one of them ripped the blanket off him, letting the colder air bite at his skin. He wore only his boxers, letting his partners see most of his skin as he shifted on his stomach, trying to block out the harsh light peeking through the window.

He mumbled into the pillow, neither Lucy nor Gray understanding what he said. It only made them laugh, finding his childish behavior endearing. Out of the three of them, he definitely had them beat when it came to cuteness.

"Come on sleepyhead," Lucy cheered, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. "We made breakfast!" She figured bribing him was the way to go, but even that didn't work on their tired boyfriend.

Natsu grumbled something into the pillow, but once again, they couldn't make it out. Lucy and Gray turned to each other, laughing as they shook their heads. "What did he say?" she asked, eyes remaining on Gray to catch his reaction.

Natsu lifted his head, pink brows pinched together as he huffed. "I _said_ , I'm not hungry." He pushed his face into the pillow again, relishing in its comfort. He didn't want to get up yet. That much was easy to see. However, his partners were ready to start their day, and they wanted their better third right along with them.

"He's so silly," Lucy mock whispered to Gray, barely holding back her laughter.

Gray grinned, one hand sliding up and down Lucy's back before he gazed down at his boyfriend.

He nodded, running his free hand through Natsu's pink locks, messing them up further. "Come on, Natsu. Get up."

When Natsu didn't budge, Gray moved his hand down his neck before trailing a finger against his tan back. "Think we should do something special to get him to wake up?"

Natsu grumbled something, but they couldn't understand him again. After sharing a laugh, Lucy said, "What was that?"

Natsu let out a heavy sigh before rolling over, his eyes lidded and lips pulled into a frown. "Don't gotta do that. I'm not hungry anyways." He fell on his back, seizing the covers to pull over his face. "Let me sleep."

Lucy raised a brow, eyeing the lump on their bed before looking at Gray. "Natsu not hungry? I don't believe that for a second. Do you?"

Out of the three of them, Natsu was the biggest eater. He could put away plate after plate of food and still have room for more. He wasn't known to turn down a meal, especially one cooked by his partners.

Gray shook his head, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. "Not at all."

"'M serious," Natsu moaned, wishing they would leave him be. He wanted to sleep in, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't hungry. He was, but he was willing to wait to eat if it meant getting more sleep.

He thought they finally took the hint when he heard them stepping away from the bed. As soon as he was ready to try to go back to sleep, he heard Lucy sigh. "Come on. I guess we'll have to eat all that _bacon_ by ourselves."

Natsu's eyes opened before shifting towards the sounds his partners were making. He pulled the blanket off his face before glancing around the room, realizing Lucy and Gray were stopped at the door, watching him. He almost grunted when he saw the satisfied smiles crossing their lips, letting him know they had won whatever game they were playing.

"Oh, that got your attention," Gray joked, laughing when Natsu turned over on his stomach.

He was reluctant to leave the comfortable bed, but even he couldn't deny he had a hard time saying no to that. "Is there really bacon?" Natsu asked, hoping they didn't lie to get him out of bed. He'd definitely punish them, probably by giving them the silent treatment for the majority of the day.

They both knew Natsu didn't fuck around when it came to bacon.

Before they could answer, Natsu sniffed the air. He honed his sense of smell, eyes sliding shut when he inhaled the scent of fresh bacon. He sat up, mumbling under his breath before sighing. "Fine. I'll get up in a minute."

Gray chuckled as he left the room, calling out on his way down the hall, "Can't guarantee there'll be any left in a minute!"

Natsu turned to Lucy, a pleading look in his eyes. "Luuuuuushiiii!" he whined, knowing it would be her undoing. She couldn't resist when he started pouting. Something about it made her usually give in.

However, today was not one of those days.

She shrugged, not looking the least bit apologetic as she headed to the door. "Sorry. Slowpokes don't get bacon." She laughed on her way out, ready to eat her own breakfast.

"They couldn't wait an hour before cooking?" Natsu grumbled, tossing the covers aside before forcing himself out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the tangles loosen. He didn't bother combing it, instead walking towards the heavenly smell coming from the kitchen.

Wearing nothing but his disheveled boxers and messy bedhead, Natsu found his way to the dining room, seeing his partners already at the table with their plates. He was about to groan at them for being up too early, but his voice died in his throat when he saw the third plate at the table, piled high with bacon, eggs, and even sausages.

Not even Natsu could stay mad at them after that.

His face softened as he sat down, a smile slowly quirking his lips upwards. "What's the occasion?" he asked, knowing there was no way he missed an anniversary or one of their birthdays. Natsu was the best at remembering special dates.

Lucy and Gray smiled as they shook their heads. "Nothing," Gray said, stabbing a sausage before bringing it to his lips. "Just woke up early and wanted to do something fun."

Lucy nodded beside him, a piece of toast in her hand. "What he said."

Natsu looked down at the food, then up at his partners. His shoulders fell as he relaxed in his seat, letting the last bit of frustration he felt melt away. "Well," he started, voice slightly raspy from sleep. "Thank you."

The relief on their faces was palpable, their smiles growing as they encouraged him to dig in and enjoy his breakfast.

He did, savoring every last bite. Not only was it delicious, it was special because his boyfriend and girlfriend put in the effort to make it.

Despite wanting to sleep in, Natsu couldn't deny it. This was a great start to their morning.

* * *

 **Just a random one-shot to start my Gratsulu collection! I will be posting my rated T Gratsulu one-shots here. The first five one-shots are connected, meaning they're in the same universe with the same versions of these characters. They are part of my 'Slice of Life AU' collection. Anything labeled that will feature this version of characters. I don't know if all of them will be connected, but I will state in the beginning if they are or aren't. :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I know it was short, but it was meant to be a drabble. I thought it was cute and funny. Hope you thought so too. Let me know what you think of it! I love hearing from you! ! ! This one-shot was loosely based on real experiences. :P**


	2. Slice of Life

**Slice of Life**

 **Submission for Gratsulu week 2018. Day One: Cuddling**

 **Summary: _Relationships usually start out exciting and full of energy, but Natsu found out getting to the comfortable phase in a relationship was just as great. He enjoyed his lazy afternoons and simple evenings with his partners, and he wouldn't give them up for anything._ Slice of Life AU. Modern AU.**

 **Pairing: Gratsulu (Natsu/Gray/Lucy)**

 **Rated: T for foul language and adults situations.**

 **Genre: Fluff, Romance.**

 **Word Count: 2.2k**

* * *

All Natsu wanted to do after a long day at work was kick his feet up with his two favorite people. He grinned when he walked through the parking lot of their apartment complex, seeing Lucy's car and Gray's truck in their designated spots.

Sometimes Natsu wished he could park next to them, but the apartment only gave two parking passes per unit, and since Natsu opted to walk more than drive because of his motion sickness, he decided to park on the street outside of the complex, letting his girlfriend and boyfriend have the passes.

Natsu smelled the cooking before he reached the door, his stomach growling as he slid his key into the lock. He didn't announce himself as he entered, wanting to surprise whoever he could to get a little scare in before settling down for the evening. He loved pulling pranks on them, trying to get a laugh out of them whenever he could.

Natsu quietly closed and locked the door, heading straight for the kitchen. He peeked around the corner, spotting Gray standing in front of the stove. Before Natsu could crouch down in an attempt to sneak up on him, Gray turned around, dark blue eyes meeting green.

Gray blinked a few times, realization flashing through his eyes before he chuckled, shaking his head. Natsu sighed, knowing he had been caught. _'Damn it,'_ he thought, standing at his full height before crossing the kitchen. _'Oh well. There's always a chance to scare him tomorrow.'_

"Come here," Gray laughed, holding out an arm.

Natsu didn't hesitate to step into Gray's embrace, happy to be home for the day. While Natsu enjoyed his job, he had started enjoying being home more. That all started about a year ago, when the three of them decided to move in together.

Natsu smiled as he pressed his lips against Gray's bare shoulder, wondering how his boyfriend could stand to cook with so little clothes on. Every time Natsu thought about cooking shirtless he ended up getting hit by hot grease or something similar. Even if Natsu was able to stand the heat, that didn't mean he liked getting burned while cooking.

"What can I help with?" Natsu asked before pulling away, hand sliding up Gray's back to rest on the nape of his neck, playing with the shorter dark locks of hair. Gray shivered from the act, but didn't pull away, instead leaning his body into Natsu's before smiling.

"Could you start the sauce?" Gray asked, eyes sliding to the side to look at the ingredients set out on the counter, all ready for someone to use.

Natsu nodded, leaning in to give Gray a soft kiss before getting to work, helping him with dinner. "Yeah. No problem."

As Natsu got started, Gray went back to stirring his pot, the two falling into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Natsu enjoyed the quiet. He wasn't so keen on it when they all first got together, wanting to pull as much excitement out of every moment. However, after a while, he realized that relaxing was just as nice, if not better. He didn't feel the need to make every moment spectacular, enjoying the companionship of his two partners.

Speaking of partners...

Natsu looked around, wondering where Lucy was. He didn't have to think too hard, knowing there was one place she was guaranteed to be nine times out of ten. "Lucy in the study?"

Gray nodded, adding some spices to his pot before mixing it in. "Yeah, she's writing."

Natsu made a sound to let Gray know he heard him, his eyes falling back to the sauce that had yet to bubble over the stove. Their girlfriend spent a lot of time writing, but she needed peace and quiet in order to do it.

When they were looking for a place to move in together, they had considered a one bedroom apartment, but Natsu and Gray thought it would be better to get a two bedroom and make the spare room a study for Lucy, that way she had her space.

"How was work?" Natsu asked, earning a sigh from his boyfriend. "That bad?"

Gray nodded. "I knew working with Lyon was gonna be weird, but I didn't think I'd want to strangle the guy."

"I dunno how you do it," Natsu said, chuckling as he thought about himself in that situation. "I'd probably kill Zeref if we worked together."

"Maybe it's a good thing Zeref doesn't live here."

Natsu resisted the frown that threatened to take over his face, not wanting to let his mood drop. He missed his brother, even if they were never as close as other siblings had been. The most they talked was during the holidays when all the Dragneels got together, but other than that, it was radio silence. Natsu had tried staying in contact with Zeref, but communication was a bridge, and Natsu was tired of doing all the crossing.

"Maybe," Natsu mumbled, setting the stirring spoon to the side before grabbing a drink from the fridge, craving some caffeine.

While he was taking a gulp, Gray walked up behind Natsu, snaking an arm around his waist. Natsu couldn't help but smile, releasing the discomfort that came from thinking about his brother so he could enjoy his boyfriend's hug.

"How was your day?" Gray asked, giving Natsu a squeeze.

Natsu wiggled in his arm, wanting to face Gray. "Okay I guess. More long than anything."

Gray hummed, resting his head on Natsu's chest. Since Gray was taller, he had to crouch a little, but Natsu appreciated the gesture regardless, one hand rubbing Gray's back while the other kept his soda from spilling.

"Tell me about it," Gray said, prompting the two to discuss their days, switching back and forth while they continued cooking. The time seemed to fly by. Before Natsu knew it, they were preparing the table for dinner, Gray telling Natsu to fetch Lucy so they could eat.

Natsu walked down the short hall to the second bedroom, finding the door closed. It wasn't uncommon, Lucy valuing her privacy while she wrote. Natsu and Gray still weren't allowed to read her story until Levy went through and edited it first, but that didn't stop Natsu from being curious. He enjoyed her writing, even if some parts were more mushy and romantic than he preferred. He was a man of action, but sometimes he was able to say something that melted his partners' hearts.

Natsu softly knocked twice before opening the door, not surprised when he found Lucy at her desk, a pair of noise cancelling headphones on. He grinned, realizing he could surprise her. However, he didn't take three whole steps towards her before she stopped typing on her laptop, causing him to freeze.

"I see you," Lucy said, pointing at the screen.

Natsu groaned, realizing his reflection must have been showing. Today wasn't his day when it came to pranks, but that only meant he had to try harder in the future to get a scare out of them.

Natsu waited until she pulled off her headphones before speaking, knowing his voice would be muffled if he tried before. He sauntered to where she was sitting, setting his chin on her shoulder as she saved her work, Natsu grinning when he saw the document labeled as 'Chapter Seventeen'. That meant it wouldn't be long until she gave Levy the sixteenth chapter to look over, meaning he would get to find out what happened to Lucy's characters soon enough.

He was more anxious to read since she left the last one on a cliffhanger. Natsu wasn't much of a reader, but when it came to Lucy's writing, he was hooked.

What made Natsu more happy than reading Lucy's story was knowing she was following her dream to be a writer. She expressed how nervous and unsure she was when she first started, but Gray and Natsu gave her as much encouragement as they could to keep her dream alive. Natsu knew she had what it took to become a published author, she just had to keep trying at it.

"What's up?" Lucy asked, closing out of the document before she saved a few bookmarks under her 'Reference' folder.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw one of the websites, wondering if she was looking up information on pet adoption for her story or for real life. Natsu had told Lucy and Gray he wanted to get a cat for the longest time, but they had put off getting a new addition to their family. He couldn't help but hope Lucy was coming around to the idea of having a cat in the house, even if she said she was worried it would end up scratching all their furniture.

That was a risk Natsu was willing to take, but he didn't want to compromise his partners' happiness just to get his way, wanting them to come around to the idea first. He decided not to bring it up, that way he wouldn't spook Lucy if she was considering getting a pet.

Besides, there was no point in bringing it up now anyway. The apartment they lived in didn't allow pets, so they would have to move before seriously looking for a cat. They were free to move whenever since they already lived there for a year and were now on a month-to-month lease, but they hadn't brought up the subject of moving, all three of them comfortable in their little home. It was the perfect size for them, plus it allowed them to save up for their future since the rent was affordable when divided three ways.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to bump it against his.

He blinked, startled out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"I asked what's up?" She tried looking at him through the corner of her eye, giving him a smile. "Were you daydreaming again?"

"Something like that," he admitted, shifting his head so he could give her cheek a kiss. "It's dinner time. Come on."

He stood when she closed her laptop, giving her enough room to get out of her chair. When she was on her feet, Natsu couldn't help but sweep her off them, earning a yelp from his girlfriend when he scooped her up.

"What the—"

Natsu answered with a laugh, keeping her close his his body as he left the room, having to turn sideways when going through the door so she couldn't hit her head or feet on the frame. He had to take awkward steps, but it was worth it to see the blush dusting her cheeks.

"I can walk!" Lucy protested, but instead of squirming in his grasp, she snuggled closer, leaning against his hard chest.

"I know," Natsu said, enjoying the way she felt in his arms. He loved the differences and similarities between her and Gray, both of them amazing in their own ways.

He brought Lucy into the dining room, setting her down near her chair. Gray was already snickering at Lucy's flushed face, used to Natsu's antics. Natsu couldn't help it, he was a touchy guy, needing more physical contact than most people. He wanted to feel close to his partners, and he did that best through actions.

While Lucy sat down, Natsu went to grab them some drinks, making sure to add extra ice to Gray's since his boyfriend liked things colder. Natsu took his place at their small round table a moment later, the three spending the first few minutes simply enjoying their food before they started talking, the topics changing from family, work, and what they planned on doing that upcoming weekend.

After dinner, the three worked together to clean the dining room and kitchen, taking care of that before they headed to the living room. Gray and Lucy sat on the couch while Natsu grabbed the remote, turning the TV on before finding the shows they recorded earlier that day while they were at work.

Natsu didn't miss the way Lucy rolled her eyes when he chose the action show first, knowing him and Gray loved it. She tolerated the mild violence, as long as they were willing to watch her show afterwards, even if it was more on the romantic comedy side.

Honestly, Natsu didn't care what they watched, as long as he got to cuddle with Lucy and Gray, greedily taking the spot between them so he could draw off both of their comfort.

Once he was seated, Lucy grabbed a blanket, pulling it over the three of them while the theme song played. It wasn't long before they were entranced by the show, relaxing with each other.

It was a typical night at their house, but that only made Natsu's heart warm, loving the life they built for themselves. It wasn't traditional, but it was what fit them best.

He couldn't wish for better people to spend his life with, even if he tried. He wouldn't though, cherishing the relationships he had with each of them while also loving the one that involved all three of them. Sometimes it was hard maintaining balance, but with trust, love, respect, and a whole lot of communication, the three were making it work, one day at a time.

Natsu snuggled closer to Lucy and Gray, counting himself as the luckiest man alive to have two incredible partners by his sides.

* * *

 **I have another collection of gratsulu one-shots because they're rated M for sexual content. If that's not for you, feel free to ignore it. :) If you're interested in it, the collection is called, "Their Pod".**

 **I hope you liked this one-shot! Let me know what you thought of it! The first 5 chapters in this collection of one-shots will be connected to each other. Just look out for the 'Slice of Life AU' tag to know which triad I'm talking about. :) Thank you so much for reading! Hope to see you for the next one-shots! Have a great day, and remember to leave a review! :D**


	3. Rejection

**Submission for Gratsulu week 2018. Day Three: Support (My own prompt)**

 **Summary: Rejection hurts, but if Natsu and Gray can do anything to make it hurt a little less, they would do whatever it took to put a smile back on their girlfriend's face. That's what loving, supportive boyfriends do. Slice of Life AU. Modern AU.**

 **Pairing: Gratsulu (Natsu/Gray/Lucy)**

 **Rated: T for foul language and adult situations.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Word Count: 4.1k**

* * *

 **Rejection**

"What do you think it is?" Natsu asked, pouting at the closed door to Lucy's study.

Gray furrowed his brows, his arms crossing over his chest. "I dunno. She seemed fine earlier."

Natsu shook his head, trying to figure out the cause of their girlfriend's mood, or lack thereof. She had been smiling that morning, but something must have happened between then and that afternoon, Lucy acting more apathetic than usual.

Not only that, she told them shortly after they got home that day she no longer wanted to go on their date. Instead of giving a reason, she said the two of them could still go, but they decided to stay in as well. They believed something was wrong, and they weren't going to go have fun while Lucy was possibly upset.

"Did we forget to do something?" He knew there was no way they forgot an anniversary or birthday. Natsu was excellent at remembering important dates, keeping things that held sentimental value close to his heart.

"I don't think so," Gray mumbled, his lips twisting as he concentrated. "I don't remember her telling us to do anything anyway. Maybe her dad called her and pissed her off?"

"No... That can't be it." When Jude upset his daughter, Lucy always sought out Natsu and Gray for comfort, needing to vent about the latest thing he did to upset her. "She would've talked to us. Besides, they've been getting along lately."

"That's true." Gray sighed, turning to Natsu. "I'm gonna ask her if she's okay."

"Good idea." Natsu followed Gray, the two heading down the hall towards her study. He stayed behind a bit, letting Gray be the one to knock on the door since it was his idea. They waited, Natsu frowning when it took Lucy a moment to answer.

"Yeah?"

Natsu and Gray shared a look, neither daring to open the door if Lucy hadn't invited them in. They were welcome in any room of the apartment since they all lived together, but they wanted to give her privacy if she wanted it, now seeming like one of those moments.

"Is everything okay?" Gray asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Yes," she said way too quickly, her tone not the least bit convincing.

As much as Natsu wanted to call her out on it, he couldn't, knowing that wouldn't make things better. He needed to know what was bothering her, but if he pressed too hard, there was a good chance he would make things worse.

"Come on," Natsu whispered, tugging on Gray's arm. They had to rethink their strategy, and they weren't going to get anything done by standing around. Louder, Natsu said, "We're gonna start dinner soon. Do ya want us to come get you when it's ready?"

Natsu worried she would say she wasn't hungry, but relief flooded him when Lucy's soft voice came through the door. "Yeah. Thanks."

Natsu nodded, pulling on Gray so they could get to work. With any luck, they could get Lucy to tell them what was wrong over dinner, and if it truly was nothing, at least they could try to cheer her up.

* * *

Natsu waited patiently in the dining room while Gray went to get Lucy. He had made everyone's plate, including a little extra for Lucy since it was her favorite. They weren't above trying to bribe their girlfriend, just wanting her to smile again.

However, instead of light shining in her eyes when she entered the dining room, she only blinked at the food choice before her brows furrowed. "Are you two trying to double team me again?"

Natsu's eyes widened, a flush surfacing on his face as his heart leaped in his throat. He forgot that was the meal they made the last few times they wanted to get Lucy in a good mood before asking if she would let them do a certain thing in the bedroom, but tonight sex was the last thing either man was thinking about.

"N-no," Natsu stammered, gulping before looking at Gray for help.

His partner didn't look or sound convincing either, only cupping the back of his neck while he coughed to clear his throat. Natsu sighed, shaking his head as he locked eyes with Lucy. "We just wanted to make something you'd like. I promise we weren't trying to do anything else."

Well, that was kind of a lie. They were trying to get her in a good mood in general, but not because they wanted something out of her, other than a smile.

Lucy eyed him suspiciously, holding his stare long enough to make him sweat where he sat, even with the air conditioning on. He had to hold in a sigh when Lucy nodded, accepting what Natsu said to be the truth.

"Okay." She sat down, Gray hesitating before following her actions. "That's good. I'm not really in the mood for anything like that."

Natsu nodded, not the least bit disappointed. They had been together long enough that sex wasn't the best part of their relationship. Besides, Natsu got a lot of his need for physical touch met by just snuggling with his partners. Sure, sex was amazing, but it wasn't everything. He valued the connection they all held far more.

"That's fine," Natsu said, giving Gray a smile as they dug into their dinner. They agreed to wait until they ate a bit before bringing up the subject of Lucy's mood, wanting to see if eating her favorite meal would help.

It did, but not as much as they would have hoped. She wasn't laughing when Natsu and Gray joked around about some of the things that happened during their days, but she did manage to crack a small smile by the end of dinner.

"I'll get that," Natsu said, taking Lucy's plate to be washed when she finished. "Can you get Netflix ready?"

Lucy looked over Natsu and Gray, making sure they were okay with cleaning up by themselves before nodding. "Yeah."

She headed to the other room, leaving Natsu and Gray alone so they could discuss their plan. They waited a moment, making sure she wouldn't step back in before their hushed whispers started.

"I think she's feeling better?" Natsu said, but it sounded more like a question. "What do you think?"

"She was smiling. That's gotta be a good sign." Gray peeked over his shoulder, his jaw tense when he turned back towards the sink. "I still feel like she's upset though. I don't know..."

"Me either." Natsu sighed, wishing they had all the answers. "Maybe we need to straight up ask her what's wrong?"

"Think she'll go for that?" Gray asked, earning a shrug from Natsu.

"It's worth a shot. We gotta be nice about it though. I don't know if she wants to talk."

During dinner, Lucy hadn't spoken about her own day, even when they asked how it went. She had said it was boring, but didn't give any more details than that, leading them to believe she was holding something back. Usually she told them at least one or two stories about what happened, but tonight she was quiet, listening more than anything.

"I hope we're just overreacting," Gray said, carding his fingers through his dark hair before sighing. "I'll finish the dishes. You go keep her company until I get done. Okay?"

Natsu nodded, placing his hand on Gray's arm to give him a comforting squeeze. "Yeah."

However, before he could turn around, he felt his back pocket vibrating. Natsu furrowed his brows, wondering who was trying to reach him. He pulled out his phone, seeing he received a text message from Zeref, asking him if he got the birthday card in the mail.

Natsu's birthday had passed a few days ago, but his brother mailed the card late. Natsu didn't mind it being late at all. It was a miracle Zeref even remembered to send him something since they didn't talk much outside of holidays.

Natsu had forgotten all about it, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to pop downstairs for a few minutes to check the mail. It would give Gray time to finish the dishes and Natsu more time to figure out how they were going to talk to Lucy. Communication was crucial for their type of relationship, and it didn't settle well with him when he felt like his partners were holding something back.

"Did you get the mail today?" Natsu asked, pocketing his phone. When Gray shook his head, Natsu jerked a thumb towards their front door, even if a wall separated them from it. "I'mma go check it real fast. Zeref's wonderin' about that card. Shouldn't take long."

Natsu turned, ready to head out the door without a second thought. He walked through the living room, giving Lucy a smile as he passed her on the couch. "Gonna go check the mail," he said, letting her know why he was slipping on his sandals.

"Oh," she whispered, but Natsu didn't pay her confused tone any mind. He continued getting his shoes on until he heard Lucy's soft voice again. "I... I already checked it."

"You did?" Natsu asked, not that he didn't believe her. Before she nodded, he pushed his sandals off, looking around for where she might have put the mail. "Did we get anything?"

Natsu knew something was wrong when Lucy swallowed, his girlfriend hesitating to answer. He couldn't figure out why she grew more distant from the mundane subject.

Lucy wouldn't meet his gaze, her focus elsewhere as she started mumbling. "You got something from Zeref. Gray got a magazine."

Natsu furrowed his brows, thinking there wasn't anything unusual about what she was saying. _'Did Gray's magazine upset her?'_ Their boyfriend only subscribed to a skiing catalog that featured the latest equipment, so he didn't think that bothered her. And a card from Zeref wouldn't have caused her eyes to grow dull.

"Lucy?"

"There was some junk mail," she whispered, voice tapering off at the end.

Natsu crossed the room, taking a seat beside her. He didn't like the frown that marred her face, wanting to understand what caused it so he could help. "What's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head, but Natsu wasn't giving up that easily. "You can tell me anything. I just wanna help."

"Me too," Gray said, entering the living room.

Natsu reached out, inviting Gray onto the couch with them. He took his place on the other side of Lucy, both men rubbing her back or thigh in an attempt to coax an answer out of her. Even if she said she was just having an off day, they would accept that. They just wanted to make sure she was alright.

Lucy took a shaky breath, her eyes trained on the coffee table as she spoke. "I... I got a letter... today."

Thoughts raced through Natsu's mind as he tried to figure out who the letter would have been from to bring Lucy's mood down. As far as he knew, she didn't have any problems with family members, aside from the occasional tiff with her father, but she usually dealt with him over the phone or in person. They weren't late on any bills, so he doubted it had to do with anything financial. He briefly wondered if there was a problem with her school, but he didn't have to wonder for long, Lucy supplying the answer after wrapping her arms around herself.

"It was from... Sorcerer Publishing."

Natsu cocked his head, wondering why she would get a letter from them. He looked to Gray, seeing him wear a similar confused expression. When he turned back to Lucy, he asked, "Why?"

"I... I sent them part of my novel." Lucy lowered her head, hiding her face in a curtain of blonde hair. Natsu didn't have to ask what was wrong, sensing it before Lucy confirmed it. "They... they rejected it." Her voice was soft enough that Natsu had to strain to hear her.

A frown weighed on his face as he wrapped his arm around her back in an effort to comfort her. "Did they give a reason why?" He thought Lucy's stories were amazing, but he was also bias. Then again, he enjoyed reading her stuff, yet he wasn't much of a reader. He thought that alone was impressive, but he wanted to know why her work was turned down by a publisher.

Lucy nodded, hesitating before her shoulders fell and a sigh slipped past her lips. "They said... it's not r-ready yet." She lifted a hand, wiping at her face.

Natsu leaned down, trying to catch a glimpse of her face. His frown deepened when he saw the tears gathering in her eyes, Lucy desperately trying to rid herself of them.

"What does that mean?" Gray asked, earning a shrug from Natsu. They waited for Lucy to explain, both confused but trying to understand.

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath, pulling up to show her face. Her skin had turned a little pink while her eyes remained watery. She tried pressed on despite her appearance, but Natsu could hear the hurt in her voice.

"The guy who read over it... He said it didn't flow well, and the pacing was off." Lucy rubbed at her arm, eyes sliding shut as she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. "He... he said the characters needed more work. And a bunch of other small things, but I... I'm mainly worried about one of the things he said."

Natsu waited with bated breath, his heart dropping when Lucy mumbled, "He said my characters were inconsistent a few times. He pointed out the parts, and..." Lucy opened her eyes, the tears freely sliding down her cheeks. "He's right."

"...Lucy," Natsu whispered, but she shook her head, not allowing him to comfort her.

"He's right. He said I sent it in too soon. It needs more work, and I thought that it might've been too soon when I sent it, but I was hoping it was just me being a worry bug." Lucy took a shuddering breath, leaning back into the couch as her arms tightened around herself.

Natsu and Gray had to remove their hands, instead both opting to touch her thigh or knee, needing some type of physical contact with their girlfriend while she was distraught.

As much as Natsu wanted to say that guy who read her stuff had no idea what he was talking about, Natsu couldn't say the words. He wasn't a publisher. He didn't know about literature. He just knew he enjoyed reading Lucy's stories, so he went with that, a soft smile on his face as he said, "I think you're doing a great job."

Gray nodded, his voice calming, allowing even Natsu's heart to stop racing with his soothing tone. "That's one guy's opinion. Remember, you don't have to take every piece of constructive criticism you get."

Despite Gray giving decent advice, Lucy shook her head. "No, he's right. I went back and read it myself with fresh eyes. The characters have some inconsistencies that I can't fix without ruining a huge plot in the story. I might as well start over."

Her lower lip trembled, Natsu's stomach dropping when she said, "If I even want to try again."

"What are you saying?" Natsu asked, hoping he misunderstood her. He hadn't, and that only made his heart hurt that much more for Lucy.

"I don't think I want to put myself through that again. It'd be easier to do something else."

Natsu and Gray's eyes widened, both of them speechless while Lucy continued, her voice strained while tears still spilled. "It's not too late for me to change my major. I can always go for something else that has to do with literature. I just don't think writing's for me."

"I'm sorry," Gray started, his brows knitted together as he shook his head. "But I don't believe that for one second."

"What?" Lucy asked, stunned as she turned to Gray, Natsu's own surprised written on his face by Gray's comment.

Gray didn't back down, his tone firm and eyes locked with Lucy's. "I know you. Writing is your life. I know it's gonna be tough facing rejection, and it's probably going to happen a lot in your line of work, but you gotta keep trying."

He smiled, fingers coming up to brush the damp strands of hair out of her face. "You're a great writer. Incredible even. You shouldn't quit after one bad review. It's okay to feel down about it, no one's saying you can't, but you shouldn't let this stop you from achieving your dream."

"But," Lucy whispered, her voice threatening to crack. "I don't know if I can change everything he said..."

Natsu shook his head, jumping in now that he knew where Gray was coming from. "Then change what you feel comfortable with, then see how it goes." He placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her relax a fraction under his touch. "Besides, this was the first time you sent something in. You haven't even finished school yet. You still gotta lot to learn to get better. It's only a matter of time before you get a draft you're confident in."

Natsu rubbed her shoulder as a small smile spread on his face, hoping she would stop crying soon. He hated seeing her in pain. "You said so yourself, you were worried about the copy you sent in, right?"

Lucy nodded, eyes falling down as she muttered, "Yeah."

"Well, I think that's a sign you weren't ready yet. You should wait until you've written something you're a hundred and ten percent confident in."

Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu's pep talk, but he couldn't help but add to it. "What he said. Someone's going to realize how much potential you have. We believe in you Lucy. You should too."

Lucy swallowed thickly, pressing her lips into a tight line before slowly nodding. She sighed, releasing some of the tension she was holding on to. "Thanks guys."

Natsu felt himself smiling, not thinking twice as he leaned in, kissing Lucy's cheek. Gray did the same, Natsu's free hand reaching over until he felt Gray's hand on Lucy's thigh, resting it there even after they pulled away from their girlfriend.

"No problem," Gray said, eyes full of relief and affection.

Natsu nodded, giving Gray's hand and Lucy's shoulder a squeeze. "Your stories are amazing! I know you're only gonna keep getting better!"

"I hope so," she whispered, a small smile forming on her lips. She brushed the remaining tears from her face, taking a deep breath to regain control of herself. "I knew it was going to be hard to get published, but I guess I thought I'd be one of the lucky ones and it'd be easier."

Natsu wished he could say it would get easy after a while, but he had no idea if that was right or not. He imagined it was tough trying to get a book published, but Natsu knew Lucy had what it took to become an author, even if it took longer than she expected.

Natsu knew she could have gotten published sooner if she had used her real last name instead of a pen name, but Lucy said many times she didn't want to use her father's influence or his money to get herself published. Her father was well-known around Fiore from his multiple businesses, but instead of carrying the Heartfilia name when she wrote, she used her middle name, Ashley. Natsu had admired her for that, proud of her for trying on her own.

He knew one day she would succeed, but in all honesty, Natsu thought she was doing great already.

No matter what, Gray and Natsu would remain supportive and encouraging. Writing was her passion, and they wanted her happy.

A smile curled on Natsu's face when Lucy wrapped her arms around her boyfriends' backs, pulling them close to cuddle. They went willingly, Natsu choosing to bury his face in Gray's neck, taking a deep breath of his refreshing scent. He pressed a kiss to his skin, his heartbeat doubling when he felt and heard Gray humming, followed by Lucy's soft sigh.

Natsu enjoyed the simplicity of the moment while it lasted, almost frowning when they pulled away. If he had it his way, they would spend all day and night wrapped in each others' arms and legs, but that wasn't in the cards.

Natsu looked at Lucy's eyes, the skin around them red and puffy from her tears and rubbing. He wanted the three of them to relax and put Lucy's rejection behind them. It didn't take him long to figure out what might cheer Lucy up, knowing the woman like the back of his hand.

However, before Natsu could ask, Gray beat him to it, knowing their girlfriend just as well.

"Want me to get you some ice cream?"

Natsu resisted the urge to pout. That was his idea, but Gray stole it. To be fair, junk food was one of Lucy's weaknesses. Well, it was Natsu's and Gray's as well, but Lucy was usually trying to get them to eat healthy, but occasionally she indulged with them.

Lucy nodded as she sank into the couch, her body more relaxed than Natsu had seen all day. He no longer cared that Gray got credit for suggesting ice cream. The important part was they were getting back to a comfortable place.

Plus, it just showed how well they all knew each other. It helped that they had been best friends for years before they started dating, all of them learning the others' mannerisms and preferences over time.

Besides, keeping score was a good way to ruin a great relationship. Maintaining a three person relationship was tough, and there was no point in trying to make it harder by being petty. Natsu was already pushing the thought out of his head, heart warming at the smiles spreading on his partners' faces.

"What kind do you want?" Gray asked, reluctantly standing, his hand lingering on Lucy's leg before he was forced to break away.

"Neapolitan is good. That way we can all share."

Natsu pressed his lips into a tight line, debating if he should offer to get the dessert himself or let Gray do it. It took him all of five seconds to decide he would bite the bullet, standing before wrapping an arm around Gray's waist.

Gray blinked in surprise before his body was jerked forward, Natsu grinning as he pulled him close. He didn't say anything as he sealed his lips against Gray's, the two melting into the kiss.

It ended much too quickly for Natsu's taste, but he had to get going to make it to the store before it closed. There was a small grocery store a block away, and judging by the way the sun was setting in their window, he didn't have much time.

"Sit tight," Natsu said, rubbing Gray's back before separating. He walked over to his discarded sandals, slipping them on while smiling at his partners. "I'll go get it."

"You sure?" Gray asked, earning a nod from his boyfriend.

"Yeah. It's no problem."

Natsu looked around for his jacket, deciding he could go without. It wasn't too cold outside, and his high body temperature kept him warm most of the time. He cast them a glance before grabbing his house keys, stuffing them into his pocket. "Love you two."

"I love you," Lucy and Gray said simultaneously, causing Natsu to grin, showing off his sharp canines.

Natsu's chest felt as light as air as he walked to the front door, determined to get back as soon as possible so he could cuddle with his partners. "Keep my seat warm." That was the last thing he said before he left, eager to please as he made his way to the store.

He hoped some junk food and quality time together would be enough to cheer Lucy up. He hated seeing his partners upset, wanting them to be happy. Of course, sometimes the best thing he could do to help them was just listen and understand, instead of trying to fix everything.

Though, if there was a shot at making them feel better, he would do what he could. He wanted to be supportive. Not only did it make him happy to be there for them, they were always there for him, helping him when he needed a hand. He couldn't have asked for better people to end up with, and he had no desire to try.

They loved each other, and they would do anything for one another, because that was what best friends and partners did.

They cared.

* * *

 **The prompt for the day was 'Date', but I really wanted to write something more hurt/comfort for this part. Hope no one minded. The next 'chapter' will be a bit fluffier, but also have some hurt/comfort in there as well.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter/one-shot! I love getting feedback, especially if it can improve my writing!**


	4. Adoption

**Submission for Gratsulu week 2018. Day Four: AU**

 **Summary: Adopting a pet is a big commitment. Luckily for Gray, Natsu, and Lucy, commitment isn't something they're scared of. Slice of Life AU. Modern AU.**

 **Pairing: Gratsulu (Natsu/Gray/Lucy)**

 **Rated: T, for foul language and adult situations.**

 **Genre: Family, Fluff**

 **Word Count: Goal: 6K**

 ***I rewrote parts of this one-shot after realizing some of the behaviors of the characters were problematic. The main theme hasn't changed, but they all went about it a different way.**

* * *

 **Adoption**

The motion from Lucy's car wasn't enough to keep Natsu down. A watery smile stayed on his face as they drove to the outskirts of town, heading towards the animal shelter.

Gray stayed in the backseat with Natsu, letting him rest on his legs while stroking his arm, his other hand tangled in Natsu's rosy locks. Natsu curled closer to Gray, eyes slipping shut as he imagined what kind of animals they would see when they got there.

They were going to wait until they moved since their apartment didn't allow pets, but last Friday the three of them came home to a flyer taped to their door. While Natsu and Lucy carried the groceries in, Gray had taken the paper to read over it, thinking it was a warning about a routine inspection or something similar.

It turned out that flyer was an announcement saying the complex was now allowing pets, with a few restrictions when it came to breed, quantity, and weight. They could have any combination of cats, dogs, birds, or reptiles, as long as they weren't over twenty pounds when full grown, or on their list of restricted breeds. There was a limit of two pets per apartment, as well as additional deposits and monthly fees associated with registering a pet with the complex.

Natsu hadn't gotten his hopes up too much, knowing he still had to get Lucy and Gray on board with the idea of having a cat. While he had wanted one for years, he knew they had equal say since it was their home too.

After a long discussion on responsibilities, pros and cons, and how they would adjust their lives to having a pet, it was settled. They were going to get a new addition to their family, and today was the day they were going to go pick them up.

Natsu groaned when the car jerked before Lucy pulled into the parking lot. It didn't take her long to find a spot, most of the spaces empty since it was early in the morning. They would have waited until later, but Natsu was up at five due to his excitement. He could barely sleep a wink last night, so once he woke up, he got up and pestered Gray and Lucy until they woke up too.

He barely gave them time to get dressed and eat breakfast before he was ushering him out the door. They had never seen him that excited to get into a vehicle, but once he was inside, his nausea had set in due to the motion.

"Okay, Natsu," Gray started, helping Natsu sit up. "Let's go find you a cat."

"H' be all ours," Natsu slurred, his stomach rolling as he pushed the car door open. Once his feet landed on solid ground, he started feeling better, but it wasn't until he had a moment to collect himself that he could breathe easy. "Fuck, maybe I shoulda taken my medication." Natsu didn't like taking it unless he absolutely had to. He didn't think a drive across town warranted a dose, but now he was rethinking his decision.

"Ready for this?" Lucy asked, taking Natsu's hand while Gray took his other. They approached the entrance, Gray grabbing the door for his two partners.

"Good morning! Welcome to Magnolia County Animal Services. How may I help you today," a woman behind a glass screen said, giving the three a warm smile.

"We're here to adopt a cat," Natsu said, his eagerness slipping into his voice as he straightened his shoulders. The uneasiness he felt from the car ride faded at the thought of finally getting a feline companion.

Lucy and Gray shared a smile, both finding their boyfriend's excitement cute. They followed him and the woman down a hall, heading towards the section of available cats.

"Take all the time you want. If you need any assistance, just come find me and I'll be happy to help." The lady left, leaving the triad alone to look around.

Natsu went down the rows of cats, making soft cooing noises as he put his hand up to the cages separating him from the felines, letting them sniff or paw at his fingers. Neither Lucy or Gray were surprised when Natsu pouted, looking over at them with sad eyes. "I wanna adopt them all."

"Can't," Gray reminded him, trailing behind Natsu as he looked over the cats too. "We're only allowed two, but we agreed on one."

Natsu sighed, turning back towards the cats. "I know," he mumbled, wishing he owned a house in the country. Then he could have all the animals he wanted, but he doubted Lucy and Gray would want to uproot their lives to live in the middle of nowhere.

He didn't hold that against them, knowing the three had to be fair to each other to make their relationship work. No one person could take more than the others, otherwise they became unbalanced.

Natsu made his way down the rows of cages, hoping each cat would find their forever home soon. His heart broke when he saw how long some of the cats had been at the shelter. He tried focusing on the older cats, knowing the kittens had a better chance at getting adopted by someone else. An older cat would likely be more calm than an energetic kitten, which would be perfect for their apartment since most days things were mellow at their home.

Of course, sometimes Natsu and Gray got a little rowdy, but somethings didn't change, no matter how long they had been together.

"Man, I wanna adopt more than one," Natsu sighed, his heart hurting for all the animals locked up.

Lucy chuckled while patting Natsu's back. "You know, we should start with one and work our way up."

"I know." He pouted before reading over one of the cat's information. He searched, trying to figure out which cat he would adopt. Not two minutes went by before they all jolted, Lucy's ringtone echoing through the room.

"Oh shoot," Lucy whispered, pulling out her phone to see her work calling. "I'll be right back. I need to take this."

Gray nodded, watching as Lucy left. He turned back to Natsu, seeing his boyfriend hadn't even noticed. He was too busy trying to coax a cat to come closer, but the feline stayed curled in the corner of the cage, refusing to budge. No matter how much Natsu called out for it, the cat continued to ignore him.

"See any you like?" Gray asked, causing Natsu to whimper.

" _Yess_ ," he mumbled, moving onto the next cage.

"Is that answer all of them?"

Natsu didn't say anything, letting Gray know he was right. He sighed, moving to the bench towards the end of the room. "I think you're allowed to take them outta the cages," he said, looking around for any instructions. He couldn't find one, but he also didn't see any signs saying Natsu _couldn't_ take a cat out. "Probably better to only do one at a time though."

Natsu nodded, keeping that in the back of his mind. He wanted to look over all the cats first before making a decision, that way every cat had a fair chance. He kept looking back at one cat in particular, wishing he could see its face. The cat stayed tucked into the corner, hiding itself from Natsu.

"They're all fixed, right?" Gray asked, standing up to follow his partner around.

Natsu nodded, transfixed as he watched two kittens climbing over each other to try to get to his fingers. He smiled, scratching one of their chins before it was pushed out of the way by the other. He sighed, moving onto the next. "When I called the guy said the ones that aren't fixed will get it when they're adopted. But they're all good on their vaccinations and stuff. When we adopt one it'll be microchipped too."

"Why would they need to be microchipped?" Gray asked, crossing the room until he was next to his partner. He placed a hand on Natsu's lower back where his shirt had ridden up, feeling his warm skin beneath his fingers. "Does it have GPS in them or somethin'?"

Natsu snorted before shaking his head, careful to make sure he didn't move too fast, otherwise Gray might mistake the action as him wanting to be left alone. He liked feeling his partners touching him, whether it was platonic, affectionate, or sexual. He craved physical contact from them, and they knew it.

"Do you like any?" Natsu asked, knowing Gray would have to live with the decision too. He felt Gray slipping away from him, only to go look at some of the cats by himself.

"This one's kinda cute," Gray said, cocking his head at a tabby cat. "Looks like Ultear's cat."

"Hope it's not as mean," Natsu muttered, shivering when he remembered how many times the thing clawed at him for trying to pet it. "I swear, he only likes Ultear."

"Pretty sure that's why she got him." Gray pulled back, looking around at the various cats from afar. Some were more lively than others, while some preferred relaxing. He blinked when one caught his eye, unaware that he started walking towards the cage until he was standing in front of it. "Why's it blue?"

Natsu perked up, glancing over his shoulder. "I dunno, but it wouldn't even look at me. I think it's sleeping."

Gray nodded, looking at the information displayed outside of the cage. He read the name, age, and how long it had been at the shelter before turning his attention to the reclusive cat. "Hey Exceed," he said, frowning when it didn't respond.

He tapped on the cage, jolting when he heard a loud sound coming from the cat. It was a mix between a meow and a purr, followed by the cat lifting its head to look at what caused the disturbance.

Gray blinked at the cat, hesitating before waving at it. He wasn't much of a cat person. He hadn't grown up around felines, and his sister's new cat left some bad impressions with him. Still, the cat looked oddly cute, with its blue fur ruffled and its dark eyes curiously gazing up at Gray.

The cat let out a loud meow, causing Gray to chuckle. He looked back at the information for the cat, eyes widening when he read something he glanced over before. "Hey dumbass," he laughed, looking back to find Natsu already scowling at him. "The cat's deaf."

"It is?" Natsu asked, shoulders falling as he walked over to Gray, his frustration curbed for the moment. "That's why it didn't look at me when I called it?"

"Probably." Gray waited until Natsu was close enough before wrapping an arm around his waist before pulling him close. He pressed a kiss to Natsu's temple, earning a soft blush before letting him go. While Natsu was busy fighting off his flush, Gray opened the cage, sticking his hand in to let the cat sniff him.

Exceed, the cat in question, hesitantly crawled closer. He smelled Gray's fingers before looking back up, little eyes rounding when Natsu widened the cage to do the same.

Natsu was just as gentle, now understanding the cat's disability. He waited patiently for Exceed to sniff him, smiling when the cat didn't seem bothered by either one of them.

"I wanna take him out," Natsu said, slowly reaching into the cage before grabbing Exceed. The cat's feet dragged against the floor before Natsu was able to pull him out, settling Exceed in his arms while he took a step away from the cage. Natsu made a few cooing sounds at the cat before cringing, realizing the cat couldn't hear him.

"How do you talk to a deaf cat?" Natsu asked, worried he might offend Exceed. His lips parted when he felt soft vibrations against his chest and arms, the cat purring as he got comfortable in Natsu's hold.

"Vibrations and touch," Gray said, staring at his phone. He had already looked it up, scrolling through an article that covered some of the basics. "Apparently you should stomp to let the cat know you're there to get its attention so it can look out for ya... Don't think Jenny would like that much."

Natsu snickered, thinking about the lady who lived in the apartment under theirs. She didn't complain much to them, but when she did, it was usually about the sounds coming from above her.

"It also says some people get those key-finders for their deaf cats, that way you can find them without having to call for 'em."

Natsu thought about the green collar in his pocket that would be helpful too. It had a little bell on it that jingled with the slightest movement. That would certainly help them track Exceed down, if they chose to adopt him.

"What kinda name is Exceed?" Natsu asked, glancing at Gray. "Is there a rule about renaming them?"

"I mean, I don't think there is." Gray hummed as he thought about it. "I guess it wouldn't make a difference to him since he can't hear you anyways. What were you thinkin'? Something like Blue?"

Natsu shook his head. He knew he didn't like the name Exceed, but he couldn't think of anything else for now. "I dunno... How old is he again?"

"Six years old. He's been here for eight months."

Natsu slowly buried his face into Exceed's fur, feeling the vibrations along his eyebrows and nose. His fur was a little scruffy. He needed a good grooming, but other than that he looked and felt healthy, aside from the hearing loss. He wondered how long it would take to get used to having a deaf cat, but he figured it wouldn't take long.

Despite the cat not being able to hear him, Natsu whispered, "There's nothing wrong with you little buddy. You're perfect." He smiled down at the cat, finding he looked happy. That only made his eyes light up, deciding on the name for their new cat.

"What do you think of Happy?" he asked, surprised when the cat bumped his face against Natsu's hand. That was all he needed to make his decision. His new name was Happy. It suited him better than Exceed anyway.

"Guess that's a good name," Gray teased, knowing full well Natsu wasn't talking to him.

Natsu pressed a kiss to Happy's fur before pulling back, a grin plastered on his face. "I like Happy."

"You like who?"

Natsu and Gray turned, finding Lucy walking back into the room. Her eyes landed on Happy before a large smile pulled at her lips. "And who's this?" She moved to stand in front of Natsu, already running her hands over his soft blue fur. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Gray said, smiling as he watched Lucy familiarize herself with Happy.

"Hey little guy," she cooed, scratching behind his ears. "He's so cute and calm," she whispered, giggling when the cat lifted his head so she could scratch under his chin. "Awwww."

Natsu hesitated, hoping it wouldn't be a deal breaker when he revealed Happy's disability. "He's deaf." He didn't think Lucy would discount the cat for something he couldn't help, and he was happy to see she didn't mind.

Lucy smiled at the cat, never stopping her scratching as she moved to his shoulders. "So he can't hear me at all?"

Natsu shook his head, but it was Gray who answered. "He hasn't responded to either of us. The info card thing says he's deaf."

Lucy nodded before bringing out the baby talk, causing her boyfriends to hold back their snickers. "Oh, well I'm just gonna talk to him anyways, because he looks so sweet!" She ran her hand over his back, eyes widening when she felt the vibrations. "Awww! He's purring!"

"Do you wanna hold him?" Natsu asked, seeing Happy moving his head so he could sniff the new hand on his back.

Lucy allowed Happy to smell her, the cat taking his time with each finger. "He probably smells Plue," she said, causing her boyfriends to cock their heads at her.

"Oh, it's a dog here. Some lady was taking him for a walk when I came back. I couldn't help but say hi to the little thing."

"That's good that he got adopted," Gray said, causing Lucy to sigh.

"Unfortunately not. The lady said she didn't want a problem dog. You should have seen him. He was shaking like a leaf."

"Why's that?" Gray asked, moving to Natsu's side to place a hand on his back as he glanced between his partners.

"Lucy probably used her baby talk on him," Natsu joked, earning a scowl from his girlfriend and a laugh from his boyfriend. "What, it can be kinda scary."

Lucy huffed before moving on. "Anyways, I think he might've been abused before." That sobered them up, their laughter dying in an instant. "If we were getting a dog I would probably pick him. He looked pretty scared, but he was a sweetie after he calmed down."

"We're still getting a cat, right?" Natsu asked, raising a brow. He knew his partners wouldn't go back on their word, but it was nice to get the confirmation when Lucy nodded.

"Of course." Lucy peered down at Happy before gesturing for Natsu to hand him over. "We all agreed we'd get a cat. Besides, this guy's a cutie too!"

"Wonder how tough it'd be having a cat and dog," Gray started, not realizing he was getting his girlfriend's hopes up.

"Would you be okay with that?" Lucy asked, finally taking Happy from Natsu after the cat finished sniffing her. He settled into her arms without much hassle, the cat's curious gaze skimming around the room until he settled down. "Not today, I mean, but sometime in the future?"

Gray shrugged, glancing at Natsu. "I don't mind dogs, as long as they're not too rowdy."

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle, finding that ironic given how often him and Gray wrestled with each other. Rowdy was a perfect word to describe them when they got carried away.

"What about you?"

Natsu pressed his lips into a thin line, thinking it over. He wouldn't mind having a dog in the house, but it would have to get along with Happy. He slowly nodded before looking back and forth between Lucy and Gray. "I can get behind that idea." He smiled when he looked at Happy, imagining him next to a fluffy dog, cuddling on their couch. "I mean, if you guys are alright with it, we could always get two pets today?"

Lucy's eyes widened while Gray jolted. He hadn't meant getting a dog that soon, but he could easily see them doing that. They could be quite impulsive. "We shouldn't get a pet just because we like the idea of it," Gray reminded, earning nods from his partners.

"Yeah, I get that," Natsu said, turning to Lucy.

"Well, I don't think it's just because the idea of it sounds good. You know I'm more of a dog person." She looked down at Happy before smiling. "And I think Plue would get along with Happy. He's about the same size too."

"What kinda dog is he?" Gray asked, surprised by Lucy's answer.

"He's an adorable little white Schipperke."

Gray furrowed his brows as he thought back to every dog like that he had seen in the past. "I thought Schipperkes were black?"

"I guess they can be white too. That's what his chart said."

"How old?"

"Five years."

Gray nodded, thinking back to how big Lucy said he was. "So he's not gonna get any bigger?"

She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that's as big as he's going to get. His chart said he was seventeen pounds."

"Hmmm." Gray ran his hand through his hair, his mind racing as he tried to figure out how another animal would fit into their lives. They were allowed to have two, and both animals were within the weight limits. They would have to pay more a month for the pet rent, but they could always cut back on how much fast food they ate on the weekends. It would help their wallets and their health.

"What are you thinkin'?" Natsu asked, taking Happy back from Lucy. He wanted to hold his cat again, internally smiling at the thought of bringing him home. Natsu already had a cat bed and lots of toys for Happy to play with.

"Trying to figure out if it would be a bad idea getting a dog too." Gray sighed, his fingers messing with the buttons on his shirt before Lucy gently swatted them away, snapping him out of his daze. "I mean, I wouldn't be upset if we got a dog, but it'd have to get along with Happy before we even consider it."

Natsu and Lucy nodded, both in agreement. "Right," she said, placing one hand on Natsu's shoulder before offering him a kind smile. "Would you be okay with getting a dog?"

Natsu pondered it for a moment before shrugging. "I think we can handle it, but like Gray said, they gotta get along."

"Should we test it out?" Gray asked, earning a raised pink brow and a tilt from Lucy's head. "If we're gonna talk about it, we might as well let them meet each other first. That way we can see if it's even worth discussing."

Natsu and Lucy saw the logic in Gray's plan. There was no point in making plans if the animals weren't compatible, and the best way to test if they would get along was to put them together. Besides, Natsu was curious now. He wanted to see Plue for himself, and judging by the way Gray kept glancing at the exit, he was curious too.

Gray took the lead, gesturing for them to head out so they could get started. "We probably need to fill out some paperwork to take them outside."

"Probably."

The three headed towards the front of the shelter, ready to ask for some assistance. After some paperwork and light scolding from the lady in charge, the three went outside with Happy and Plue. Natsu had apologized a few times, realizing he should have asked before bringing Happy through the shelter without permission. The lady had calmed down after she finished her speech about safety, allowing them to proceed despite breaking the rules.

The outside area was broken up into different sections so multiple families could interact with their potential animal without disturbing others. Lucy had Plue in her arms, the dog still shaking. They had spent a few minutes with Plue inside, but Natsu noted the dog had calmed down a bit now that they were outside.

They started slow, Natsu sitting on one side of the fenced area with Lucy on the other. Gray acted as a mediator, watching from a distance. Honestly, he didn't care too much about which animal or animals they got, as long as they didn't destroy the place or cause a disturbance to their lives. He knew he would have to adjust for the animals, so he was mentally preparing for that.

Plue was tiny, only a little bigger than Happy. The dog was greedily accepting all of Lucy's attention, lapping at her hands as she pet it.

"Who's such a good boy? You are! Yes you are!" Lucy cuddled the dog, smothering it with affection, but the dog seemed to enjoy it.

After a few minutes, Gray decided to step forward, wanting to get used to Plue. As soon as the dog saw Gray coming, he startled out of Lucy's hands before running to the corner of the area, cowering away from him.

Gray's eyes widened while Lucy flinched, turning to look up at the him before a soft smile took over her face. "He's a little shy."

Shy was an understatement, but Gray didn't say anything.

He watched as she got on all fours before crawling towards the dog. The two men shamelessly let their eyes rake over her backside, checking out how firm her ass looked in her tight shorts. However, the nice view was gone a moment later, Lucy sitting on her butt so she could console the terrified dog.

"Hey there little fella," Gray whispered, taking a more gentle approach. He went to sit beside Lucy, letting Plue get used to his presence before trying to pet him. He couldn't help but think Happy was easier to get along with, but Gray couldn't fault Plue for his behavior if he truly was abused in a previous home. It was something he thought about when they chose to adopt an animal, knowing there was a chance it had a tough life.

When the dog finally leaned towards his extended hand, he cautiously sniffed him before he grew more comfortable. Gray almost expected the thing to run away in fear, but he remained by the door, though his body didn't stop shaking once.

"Do you like that smell?" Gray asked, wondering if Plue and Happy would even get along. Getting two animals would put a lot of stress on them, especially since they were still in their small apartment, but if it meant making his partners happy, Gray was willing to at least consider the option.

Plue sniffed Gray's fingers for a solid minute before he was done. He looked all around, probably making sure nothing was going to sneak up on him. It wasn't hard for Gray to see what Lucy meant. It was obvious something happened to the dog to make it scared. He had seen Schipperkes before, and they usually only shook from excitement and built up energy. Still, none had shaken as bad as Plue was now.

"Do you think they're ready to meet?" Gray asked, kissing Lucy's forehead before looking over at Natsu. He grinned, happy to see the large smile on Natsu's face. His boyfriend was busy teasing Happy's nose with a long blade of grass, chuckling when the cat tried to bat at his hand. "Hey, you listenin'?"

Natsu blinked, snapping out of his moment with Happy to see what Gray wanted. When Gray explained he wanted Plue and Happy to meet, Natsu nodded, ready to see himself. It would determine if they left with just one cat or a cat and a dog.

Lucy was the first to put Plue down before standing up, letting the dog familiarize himself with the new area without her distracting him. He walked along the fence, sniffing before he marked his territory in the corner. Gray and Lucy turned to Natsu, seeing him slowly putting Happy down.

At seeing the ground was nearby, Happy started squirming in Natsu's grasp, flopping about until he was finally released. Happy straightened himself up, stretching out his legs. He looked all around him, his head stopping when he spotted Plue.

Happy eyed the dog curiously, his tail swishing a few times before he started padding over to the dog. Happy paused when Plue jolted, his head cocking as he continued moving closer. Plue lowered himself to the ground, little tail wagging as he tried appearing smaller.

Natsu held his breath, not realizing his partners were doing the same. They all watched Happy stop right in front of Plue, the cat's curiosity getting the better of him. He leaned in, sniffing around Plue's face while the dog froze in place.

When Happy was done sniffing, he rolled on the ground until his belly was exposed, his head close to Plue's. He reached out with his paws, resting them on Plue's mouth and nose as he stretched out. Plue tried jerking his face away, but Happy only reached for him again, settling his paws on the dog's face.

Natsu had no idea if that was normal or not, but he was glad neither animal had shown any signs of dislike for the other. Happy rolled again until he was upright, his eyes scanning the area before settling back on Plue.

"Happy's not hissing," Gray said, breaking the tension that loomed over them. "That's gotta be good."

Lucy and Natsu nodded, still observing the animals. "Yeah," she whispered, settling a hand on her boyfriends' backs.

Happy stood when Plue didn't react to him, deciding he would walk around the fenced area. Plue watched Happy as he walked away, his body shaking once more now that he was alone.

Natsu worried that meant Plue wasn't interested in being friendly towards Happy, but he was wrong. Plue just needed more time to adjust before he was ready.

After a few minutes of Happy exploring, Plue started standing up. The short dog crept towards Happy, unaware that the cat couldn't hear him. Happy could still feel vibrations though, but Plue was walking too slow and softly for him to pick anything up until he was right behind him.

Happy turned, jumping a bit by the surprise before meowing loudly. Natsu prepared himself to step in, but before he could do anything, Happy started circling Plue, who was now shaking in place. Happy took advantage of that fact, sniffing Plue's sides and back before sniffing behind his ears.

Plue leaned away from Happy, but the cat wouldn't be deterred that easily. He continued to sniff him, wanting to learn more about the timid dog. Natsu wondered if Plue would ever be comfortable with Happy. He seemed more scared than anything.

After Happy was finished, he started walking away again. However, instead of letting him go, Plue stood so he could sniff Happy's backside before he was too far away.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "Typical the dog wants to smell a butt."

Gray nodded before looking at his partners. "At least he's not barking or anything at Happy."

Natsu smiled after seeing them getting along for the most part. He watched as Happy and Plue danced around the other until finally the two sat relatively near each other. Happy stretched out to sunbathe while Plue kept his body tight and small. The only difference between now and when they first brought him out was Plue wasn't shaking as much anymore.

Overall, the three considered that a decent interaction.

"I'm sure they'll be fine together," Gray said, giving Lucy and Natsu the encouragement they needed.

While Natsu's heart warmed, thinking it was obvious they were going to get two pets today instead of one, Lucy seemed unsure if Gray was implying what she hoped. "Can we get Plue too?" she asked, eyes flitting between Gray and Natsu after she turned around to face them. "It's okay if you say no. I promise I won't be upset."

They looked at each other, smiles gracing their lips. "It'll be more work," Gray said, his tone teasing as he looked down at Happy and Plue. "You two are gonna be doing most of it since they're your pets."

"Agreed!" Lucy shouted, startling Plue while Happy didn't react. She didn't mind putting in the work if it meant adopting the adorable dog. She was confident they could give him a good life.

Gray nodded, then looked at Natsu for his answer. He already knew he would be helping out with the pets, but he wanted his partners to know they had to be the most responsible. Gray didn't want to clean litter boxes or take a dog outside to potty once he got up. Those tasks could fall on the ones who really wanted the pets to begin with. He would help, but he wouldn't do everything.

"Absolutely," Natsu said, unable to stop himself from giving Gray a tight hug. He felt arms wrapping around him, knowing some belonged to Gray while the others were Lucy. Natsu smiled into Gray's chest, his heart full and his chest light. He was finally getting his cat, and he couldn't have picked out a better one than Happy.

He didn't mind adding Plue to their family either. Sure, he was a little skittish, but that didn't mean he didn't deserve a loving home. Besides, the dog was pretty cute, and Happy seemed to like his company.

"Okay then," Gray started, feeling Lucy and Natsu slip away from him. When they let him go, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how their life would look like with two pets in the apartment. "Guess it's settled."

That earned him a kiss from each of his partner before the two were scooping up their pets, Natsu snuggling with Happy while Lucy cooed at Plue. They didn't know if the arrangement was going to work, but they were hopeful.

If only they knew adopting them was the beginning of an unlikely friendship between Happy and Plue, one that would last for many years to come.

"Alright, let's go do some more paperwork." Gray gestured for them to follow him, trying to hide his amused smile. His partners were some of the dorkiest people he had ever met, but they were his, and that was enough to make him happy.

He was sure that happiness wouldn't fade with two new additions to their family.

If anything, it would make it better.

* * *

Natsu went back to the room where the cats were kept in, heading straight to Happy's cage. The paperwork was finished and the pets were paid for. The only thing missing was the toy that belonged to Happy. Apparently it had come from his previous home before he was given up for adoption, and the cat was quite fond of it.

When Natsu entered the room, he saw more people looking at cats. He didn't mean to eavesdrop as he looked for Happy's cage, but his sharp ears couldn't help but pick up on the conversation being had a few cages away.

"But Yukino! He's so cute!"

"We agreed on getting one cat. Why can't you two just agree on one?"

As Natsu opened a cage, he looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing three people huddled around two cats. A man with blond hair held a brown cat in his arms while a man with hair blacker than Gray's was petting a different cat on the ground.

"I think we should go with Frosch," the man with darker hair said, speaking more to a woman with short light hair. Natsu couldn't tell if it was silver or light blue. Instead of focusing on that, he looked at the three in general, wondering if they were like him and his partners or if they were just friends.

"I want Lector too though!" the blond man insisted, holding up the cat as a reference. "Please!"

"Two cats are going to be more work," the woman said, but that didn't seem to sway the men.

"We'll take care of 'em!"

"What he said. You won't even know they're there!"

"Doubt it," the woman said, letting out a long sigh. She looked over the two cats, clearly unable to make a decision herself. She dragged her hand over her face before groaning, her shoulders falling in defeat. "Fine, we can get both, but I'm not cleaning up after them!"

Natsu grinned to himself when both men yelled, "Deal!" It reminded him of what he just went through, but instead of sticking around to find out more about the three, he grabbed the small toy in the corner of Happy's old cage before heading out.

He looked at the toy as he walked down the hall, making his way to the exit so they could go home with their new family members. Natsu smiled at the little fish plushie, thinking it was cute. He planned on spoiling Happy with lots of toys and accessories, but he was sure Happy would appreciate keeping his own toy in the mix, even if the thing looked to be a few years old.

Natsu stuffed the toy in his pocket as he lifted his chin. He picked up his pace, excited to bring Happy and Plue home. He wasn't expecting to adopt two animals today, but he already liked the idea.

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy had big hearts, and they would never let Happy or Plue wonder if they were loved. That, he could guarantee.

* * *

 **Their family just got bigger! This was one of my first ideas when I was thinking about gratsulu week. I wanted to have them adopt Happy, but as I was writing it I decided they had more room in their hearts for another addition to their family. I changed parts of the story to fix characterization. Hope it helped. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I have one more rated T one-shot for gratsulu week. I'll be posting it April 20th. The prompt for that is 'PDA'. :P I've been having fun writing all this gratsulu, but after this week I need to focus on my other stories. I don't know how long it'll be until I write another gratsulu one-shot after this, but hopefully it won't be too long.**

 **I have my ongoing multi-chapter story "Open Marriage" going on. It starts out as nalu and graylu, but it's going to end up being gratsulu. I completely understand if that's not for you. I won't force anyone to read anything they're not comfortable with.**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this one-shot. I'd love it if you left your thoughts on it. :) I enjoy getting feedback. Have a great day/night!**

 **If you read the original version and this new version, can you tell me if you thought the changes were good or bad? I like this version better, and I hope you do too. :)**


	5. Amusement Park

**Submission for Gratsulu week 2018. Day Six: PDA**

 **Summary: Gray, Lucy, and Natsu were determined to have the best date at the amusement park, and no sweltering heat or judgmental people were going to stop them. Slice of Life AU. Modern AU.**

 **Pairing: Gratsulu (Natsu/Gray/Lucy)**

 **Rated: T for foul language.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Word Count: 6K**

* * *

 **Amusement Park**

"You two need to get a room," Gray snickered, leaning against a rail to relieve some of the weight on his feet. He couldn't remember how long they'd been standing in line, but judging by the sweat beading on his forehead and the back of his neck, it had been longer than necessary.

Natsu grinned, pressing his smile against Lucy's shoulder. It wasn't his fault he couldn't keep his hands off their girlfriend. The red and black tank top she wore accentuated her curves, making her irresistible, which said something since Natsu always wanted to put his hands on her. He suspected she wore the tight-fitting shirt on purpose, knowing red and black were his favorite colors.

Lucy didn't mind, soaking up the attention Natsu gave her. If she didn't want his affectionate touches, she would have pushed him off and he would have listened, but since she made no efforts to stop him, he clung to her side like a lovesick puppy.

Or a lovesick dragon, the ruby scales adorning his arm suggesting he was part reptile. It was a pricey tattoo, but even Lucy and Gray had to admit, the money was worth it. He had just gotten the last bit of it done a month ago, but he had been wearing the tattoo with pride as soon as he got the outline finished.

"You're just jealous," Natsu mumbled, a teasing tone laced with his voice. He looked over at his boyfriend, seeing the man scoff before turning his head. Natsu wanted to cuddle with Gray too, but he knew Gray wouldn't appreciate that while they were in public.

"I'm not jealous. You too just look way too cutesy for standing in line."

"Did Gray just call us cutesy?" Lucy asked, barely holding back her laughter as a red blush stained Gray's cheeks.

Natsu didn't bother hiding his chuckles, his eyes glittering with amusement. "I think he did."

Gray huffed, crossing his arms over his chest before deciding that wasn't a good idea. He couldn't huddle up on himself, otherwise the rare cool breeze wouldn't reach him. He couldn't understand how Natsu and Lucy could stand to cuddle under the hot sun, but they seemed content, even if Lucy's skin shined with a light sweat.

Natsu on the other hand, showed no signs of the heat bothering him.

 _'Lucky bastard,'_ Gray thought, but there was no bitterness that went along with it. They all had their strengths and weaknesses. Natsu was great in the heat, Gray didn't mind the cold one bit, even when it was snowing, and Lucy could tolerate both pretty well, as long as it didn't get too extreme.

Gray sighed before wiping sweat from his forehead. His weather app said it wasn't going to be too hot since it was supposed to be cloudy, but Gray couldn't spot one cloud in the sky. It wouldn't have been so bad if they were moving around, but they were all standing in line, waiting to go on the next ride.

Well, Gray and Lucy were going to ride the ride. Natsu was just there to accompany them while they waited. His motion sickness medication allowed him to ride a few rides, but he needed more breaks in between to let his stomach settle down, otherwise he might start vomiting on the other patrons. No one wanted that to happen, especially Natsu.

He seemed happy enough riding on every other ride, so long as he got to spend the time in between with his two partners of three years. The three of them were taking a vacation to Crocus, and surprisingly Natsu was the one to suggest them going to the amusement park.

Now they were there, and Gray was wondering if it was worth it. The price of admission was high, the food and drinks were high, the sun in the sky was high, and he was slowly getting drenched with sweat.

But, when Gray looked over and saw the happy smiles on Lucy and Natsu's face, he couldn't help but smile too. They were the only ones he was willing to melt in the sun for, even if he thought their public displays of affection were a bit much.

He didn't stop them, knowing Natsu and Lucy were naturally more cuddly than he was. That didn't stop him from curling up to them at night, or snuggling against them when they were on the couch, but he was more reserved in public. Occasionally he would give them a kiss or hold their hands, but for the most part, Gray kept to himself when he thought others could see them, and his partners respected that.

"What ride do you wanna do after this?" Gray asked, deciding to glaze over the cutesy comment.

Natsu pulled himself away from Lucy so he could unfold the park map to see what they had yet to do. He had the rides he wanted to do circled, that way the trio knew not to go on those when Natsu was recovering. He pointed at the closest one to where they were, an eager smile on his face as he said, "This one! It looks awesome!"

Lucy peeked at the map, shaking her head as she laughed. "Are you sure? That looks like it'll make me sick."

"Please!" Natsu drawled, giving Lucy and Gray a pout. He didn't have to do it for Gray to agree, but Lucy seemed more reluctant.

With a heavy sigh, Lucy relented, nodding as she looked at the roller coaster with the most loops in the whole park. After that, she would need a rest herself. _'At least the one we're about to go on isn't aggressive.'_

"Fine," Lucy said, earning a kiss on the cheek from Natsu and a chuckle from Gray. She just hoped she didn't get sick while riding it. She had never thrown up at an amusement park before, and she intended on keeping it that way.

"Oh, we're moving," Natsu said, nodding towards the people walking.

The trio joined them, waiting until the line dwindled down. It took fifteen more minutes to make it to the front, but Gray swore it took an hour and Natsu swore the time flew by.

Before Natsu knew it, he was giving Lucy a hug and Gray a pat on the shoulder, wishing them luck while he went to the ride's exit. His partners would be going on next, and he wanted to be at the end to greet them when it was over.

When Natsu found a good place to wait, he pulled out his phone, ready to snap a picture of his partners when they were on the ride. He doubted he'd get a clear shot, but it would be good enough for him, the man valuing memories and sentimental things.

Some say he hoarded memories, but he didn't mind. It was something that made him happy, and anyone who told him it was a waste of space or time could kiss his ass for all he cared.

Natsu snickered to himself when he saw Lucy and Gray strapped into their rides. They passed by slowly, building anticipation before the ride would thrust them forward. Natsu took that as his opportunity to take the picture, happy with the results.

As Natsu put the phone away, he saw them take off. Their screams mixed in with everyone else's, but that didn't stop him from grinning. He was sure they were enjoying the ride.

Natsu was too focused on watching the ride that he didn't notice a woman approaching him. He startled when she tapped on his shoulder, his eyes wide as he looked down at the little old lady. He couldn't help but think she looked adorable, like Makarov only more feminine.

"Yes?" he asked, wondering if she needed help finding a ride or the bathroom. He was ready to pull out his map if needed.

"I know it's none of my business," she started, looking around a few times to make sure no one overheard them. "But I thought you should know."

Natsu blinked, letting go of the map in his pocket to give her his undivided attention. "What's that?"

The lady took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for the news she was about to drop. "I think your girlfriend... I think she's cheating on you."

Natsu's eyes widened for a moment, trying to grasp that concept. Lucy wasn't the type of woman to be unfaithful to him and Gray. She didn't have it in her to hurt them like that. "There's no way," he said, trying to let the woman down easy. He didn't want to call her a liar, but he didn't believe her for a second. Lucy wouldn't do that, and that was the end of it.

However, the woman was persistent, shaking her head as she lowered her voice. "I saw her." She looked behind her once more, making sure the riders hadn't exited the ride yet. When she turned back, she sighed. "Your friend, the one with the black hair. I saw him kissing your girlfriend when you left."

Natsu had to keep himself from snorting. Of course Gray would kiss Lucy. They were dating just as much as she was dating Natsu and he was dating Gray. The three of them had been together for years, but he could understand where the lady got confused. It wasn't as if they wore shirts that announced their relationship status to the world.

He couldn't imagine Lucy and Gray agreeing to wear matching shirts like that, even if he begged.

"Oh, no ma'am. I think you got the wrong idea." Once again, Natsu didn't want to be rude and call her a liar, but he also didn't want her thinking his partners were cheating on him. They were as faithful and respectful as they came. "They're—"

"I saw it," the woman insisted, her hushed whispers getting more strained as she took a step closer. "She was kissing him back too. I wish I was mistaken, but I saw it with my own two eyes."

The woman looked back, jolting when she saw Gray and Lucy exiting the gate with the other riders. She turned, her words rushed as she said, "You should talk to her about it. Don't let her lie to you."

Natsu had to bite his inner cheek, otherwise he was going to say something harsh to the woman. He didn't appreciate people implying his partners would lie to him, no matter what good intentions they had.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu calmed himself, reminded that this wasn't the first time someone misunderstood their relationship, and it wouldn't be the last. He managed to smile, but only because he caught a glimpse of his partners, the sight of them relaxing him more than any deep breath ever could.

"She's not cheating on me," Natsu said to the woman, but his eyes were on Lucy. He looked at Gray, his smile growing. "That's our boyfriend."

"I'm sorry?" the woman asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Your what?"

Natsu looked down to her, trying to keep his tone neutral. "He's her boyfriend, and he's my boyfriend." Natsu didn't think he could be any clearer than that, but the lady still didn't get it.

"I don't... What?"

Instead of explaining to her, Natsu stepped aside, walking past her to greet his partners. "How was the ride?" he asked, laughing when he noticed Lucy's hair was frizzier than it had been when she got on. He thought it was cute, and the way Gray's hair stuck out more than usual had him grinning like a fool.

"It was fun," Lucy said, not hesitating to accept Natsu's hug as he turned to join them, standing between the two.

Natsu trailed his fingers down Gray's arm, happy when his boyfriend allowed him to slip his hand into his. He held them close before looking at the lady, hoping she got the picture.

She did, but she didn't seem very happy with the truth. Natsu ignored the rude things she mumbled under her breath as they walked away, thankful Gray and Lucy were too distracted telling him about the ride to notice the lady's comments. Natsu kept his temper under control, drawing support and comfort from his partners.

People were going to judge no matter what, and letting what they said get to him was going to do no one any good.

So, instead of dwelling in the hateful opinions of others, Natsu enjoyed his date with his partners. They continued on, going to the ride Natsu said he wanted to do next.

Natsu's stomach churned as he looked up, seeing just how high it was. He didn't let that stop him, pulling Gray and Lucy to the line. He had to calm himself down a few times, his heart beating wildly every time he saw the carts of the roller coaster speeding off. It looked safe enough, even if it did spark a bit of fear in him.

But that fear was matched by his excitement, his adrenaline pumping as they moved up the line. He spent the time waiting by holding Lucy and occasionally pecking Gray on the cheek, doing just enough to annoy Gray without pissing him off.

They talked about what they wanted to do next, all three agreeing they wanted to grab a bite to eat when they finished with their next ride. Natsu read over the restaurants in the area, suggesting the 8-Island since it said it offered a vegetarian menu, which would cater to Lucy's dietary needs.

When that decision was accepted, Natsu went back to talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of their vacation.

"I want to go to the flower gardens," Lucy said, but neither guy were up for that. Natsu didn't want to spend his day looking at plants, and Gray preferred seeing the indoor ice rink that was open all year, even during the hottest months of summer.

So, they agreed for tomorrow they would split off so Natsu could accompany Gray and Lucy could see all the flowers she wanted without forcing the guys to do the same. It wouldn't be the first time they went to see different things, and it wouldn't be the last. They were all allowed to enjoy stuff without needing everyone else to agree.

While making plans, the line steadily moved until the three were next for the ride. Natsu and Lucy rubbed their stomachs, both preparing for the ride while Gray snorted. Out of the three of them, he could handle roller coasters the best. Natsu could say he had a stomach made of steel, but that statement would remind him too much of Gajeel. His cousin was the last thing Natsu wanted to think about while on his date with Gray and Lucy.

Natsu took a shaky breath when he was being strapped into his seat. Lucy was on his right side while Gray was on his left, both offering a hand to hold until the ride started. He listened as the announcer told them to keep their hands inside the vehicle at all times, but Natsu knew everyone wouldn't follow those instructions.

Hell, even he wanted to disregard it, but Lucy already warned both Gray and Natsu before they arrived at the park not to do anything reckless, and holding their hands in the air during a ride was on that list.

Natsu would have bounced in his seat if not for the harness holding him down. The ride slowly moved forward, steadily climbing higher. He swore his heartbeat tripled when he felt like he was laying down. He didn't dare look anywhere but up, that excitement in his chest exploding as the anticipation built.

They were in the second row, so he saw when they made it to the top. He let go of Lucy and Gray's hand so he could clutch onto his harness for dear life, his breath hitching when the ride made it over the hump.

Everything felt like it stood still for a second before they were falling. Natsu swore his heart stopped before it fell in his chest, much like the ride did down the tracks. The air whipped Natsu's pink locks back as they descended, the sound of the other patrons screaming mixing with the sound of the air rushing past them. Natsu smiled hard enough to hurt when he heard Lucy and Gray's scream, his own joining them before the ride curved, moving them up and then down again before he could catch his breath.

He laughed when they went around in loops, his body feeling light as a feather one second, then feeling heavier than he'd ever felt before another. Natsu didn't think as the ride sped down the tracks, enjoying the thrill the roller coaster provided.

The flash from the camera was unexpected, but it was quickly forgotten as they went through the last loop of the ride. Once they were level again, the ride came to a complete stop, making everyone jerk forward. The straps kept them from falling out, but they didn't make Natsu's stomach feel any better. Now that the motion was done, he felt it all at once, his insides twisting and turning from what just occurred.

"Holy fucking shit," Lucy breathed out, her hair almost as disheveled as it was after a night with both Natsu and Gray, but Natsu didn't dare say that. However, Gray did, earning a playful slap to the arm since Lucy couldn't reach his chest.

Natsu was about to call him an idiot, but his voice cut out when they started moving again, this time slowly towards the start. They had to wait until the carts in front of them disembarked before they rolled up to the platform, Natsu ready to get off the ride so he could sit down and recover.

When the ride came to a complete stop, they were told they could take their restraints off. Natsu wobbled when he stood, his head light and stomach churning. He needed a moment, but since they were limited on time, he had to leave as soon as he got up.

He felt Lucy place her hand on his back while Gray grabbed his hand, the two guiding him towards the exit. When they had enough room, Natsu wrapped his arm around Gray's shoulders, leaning on him as they walked through the crowd.

As soon as the trio found a bench, they helped Natsu sit, allowing him to finally catch a good breath of air. Riding roller coasters was fun, but the aftermath made Natsu wonder if it was worth it. At least he had two supportive partners, Gray staying with him to rub his back while Lucy went to get him water.

Gray didn't pay any attention to the looks they received as Natsu buried his face in the crook of his neck. He knew people thought their relationship was weird, but he didn't care. If people bothered to get to know them, they would realize that it was true, they were weird, but it wasn't their relationship that made them that way. The three of them were a strange bunch of people, but they complimented each other, each bringing something unique and valued to the relationship.

When Lucy returned, Natsu sipped his water, knowing chugging it would only upset his stomach. He stayed there for a few more minutes until he felt stable enough to walk, the three of them deciding to head to that restaurant. He wouldn't be eating a lot, but a little food would help, especially after sitting in an air conditioned building.

While the heat didn't bother him, Natsu couldn't deny he enjoyed the cool air every once in a while. It reminded him of the man he loved, his calm and collected attitude soothing to Natsu. Lucy could be cool too, but she was more bright than anything. She shined, making everything around her lighter when she smiled.

Natsu loved his partners with all his heart, and he would do anything for them. His heart warmed, knowing they would do the same for him.

The three entered the restaurant soon enough, Natsu's stomach slowly going back to normal. He wouldn't be up for another ride any time soon, but he was okay with that. He had a lot of fun doing what he could. Besides, he got to spend the day with his two favorite people, and that was enough to keep him smiling.

* * *

"You're going to get sick if you keep eating that," Lucy said, eyeing the cotton candy in Natsu's hand. It was his third bag, but the way he was eating it suggested it was the first time he had ever had the sugary treat.

Natsu swallowed, a cheeky grin sliding on his face as he grabbed another piece to stuff in his mouth. "I'll be fine. 'Sides, we're done for the day anyways."

While it was true they were finished with their date at the amusement park, they still had the car ride to the hotel. Lucy didn't hesitate to bring it up, causing their boyfriend to cringe as he tightened his grip on his cotton candy.

"Maybe I'll walk?" he asked, voice meek as he looked around. "Gray, you wanna walk with me? It didn't seem too far?"

"Says the guy who claims the drive took an hour," Gray laughed, patting Natsu on the back before keeping his hand there. "You'll be fine. Just don't puke. If you feel like you're gonna, just hold your head out the window."

Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gray, his eyes widening in shock when Gray leaned in, pressing his lips against Natsu's tongue. It may have been just a funny way to get Natsu to stop, but it was still showing affection in Natsu's mind. He smiled, tongue slipping back into his mouth so he could give Gray a proper kiss, relishing in the warmth that spread through his chest.

As they pulled away, Gray wet his lips, tasting the sugar from Natsu's treat. He smiled, leaning in to give Natsu another kiss. However, right before their lips met, Gray snatched the cotton candy from Natsu's hands.

Gray jumped away before Natsu could react, taking a handful of the sugary goodness before stuffing it in his mouth. It was already dissolving by the time Natsu realized what happened, a fire burning in his eyes as he charged forward. "That was a cheap move!"

Gray didn't hesitate to match his intensity, only instead of throwing a comeback like normal, Gray wrapped his arm around Natsu's neck before pulling him in for a deep kiss. Despite not liking public displays of affection that much, Gray could surprise his partners every once in a while. It certainly wowed Natsu.

Natsu jolted at first, startled as he processed what was happening. He was still annoyed about his cotton candy, but that wasn't enough to ruin the kiss, Natsu melting against Gray's lips. He breathed him in, lingering for a moment before slowly pulling away.

Natsu bopped his nose against Gray's before they turned to look at their girlfriend. Wanting to include her, Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's back, bringing her closer so they could hug, both men pressing light pecks against Lucy's shoulder. It was meant to be innocent, and Lucy took it that way.

However, there were some people passing by who didn't approve, and instead of keeping it to themselves, they chose to voice their opinions, even if they weren't requested. Most had the 'decency' of whispering it, but one man in particular spoke directly to the trio, not bothering to hide his disgust.

"That's sickening."

He didn't stick around to hear what they might say, disappearing into the crowd of people with his own family. If they weren't in a public place surrounded by kids, Natsu and Gray would have hurled an insult or two back, most likely using some colorful language. They held their tongues, seething as they glared in the direction the guy was a moment before.

Gray turned to Lucy, ready to ask if she was okay, only to see she wasn't. Her eyes no longer held that brightness, the rich brown color dull from sadness. She looked away, trying to hide her feelings, but he wasn't going to let her withdraw on them.

"Hey, don't listen to them," he said, rubbing her back before pulling her against his chest, giving her the comfort she needed. Natsu and him had thicker skin, able to brush off insults easier, but Lucy was the type of person who wanted people to like her. He didn't know why she let other people's opinions bring her down, but he understood it hurt her feelings, and that was enough for him to do something about it.

Lucy swallowed hard, a ball of anxiety forming in her chest. She knew it didn't matter what other people thought, but it still bothered her. They weren't hurting anyone. They were all legal and consenting adults. Why did it matter if they chose to love more than one person? She couldn't understand it, and she doubted she ever would.

 _'At least our friends and family are accepting,'_ she thought, burying her face into his chest. "Thanks," Lucy mumbled, happy she had two caring men by her sides. She was a fortunate person. Some people waited their whole lives to find the person they truly loved, but she found two who she could give her heart to, and she wanted to spend the rest of her days with them.

"We love you Lucy," Natsu whispered, putting his hand on her lower back, letting her know he was there for her too. After the stranger's hurtful remark, Natsu didn't want to make Lucy uncomfortable by hugging her too. In his mind, the way to combat those types of situations was to drown each other in love and affection, but experience told him Lucy wasn't the same. She didn't like causing scenes, even if they knew a hug shouldn't count as a scene.

Despite that, he kept his actions reserved, allowing her to draw off the two of them for support while not bringing much more attention to them. He smiled when Lucy leaned back, brushing her hair from her face to show her broken smile.

"I know," she said, a faint light shining in her eyes. Lucy took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. "And I know it shouldn't matter what they say." She paused, eyes falling to the ground before a newfound determination struck her. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin their day. It had been going great, and one intolerant person wasn't enough to mess that up.

"We're good for each other." Her words caused Natsu and Gray to grin, liking the change in attitude. It had taken longer for Lucy to be comfortable in their relationship, but every step in the right direction made them happy. They loved her and each other, and they wanted the freedom to be with each other without having to hide it.

Lucy felt better after speaking what was on her mind. Her smile turned a little more genuine, reminding herself she was a lucky woman. Not only did she have Natsu and Gray, she had amazing friends and a loving family. If her biggest problem was strangers saying snide comments about her relationship, she was doing pretty good.

"Come on," Lucy said, wrapping her arms around Natsu and Gray before nudging them towards the exits. "Let's get going."

They went willingly, both sharing in her happiness. It would take a lot more than a stranger's words to keep them down. It wasn't the first time they had faced something like that, and it wouldn't be the last.

"If we hurry we can still catch our show," Natsu added, wrapping up the remaining cotton candy he got back from Gray. He would munch on it later when they were in their hotel room. A toothy grin broke out over his face, thinking about the giant king size bed they would share. It was bigger than their queen at home, but until they got a new place, they all agreed they wouldn't bother replacing their mattress since it was in great condition.

Besides, the smaller space meant Natsu didn't have to reach far to cuddle with his partners.

At the same time, Natsu looked forward to when they could upgrade. It would certainly help when it came to their two furbabies. Happy and Plue always insisted on sleeping on the bed with them, but Natsu couldn't complain. He was just happy they had two adorable companions to add to their family.

Natsu was snapped out of his thoughts when he went through the turnstile to leave. He didn't think to get his ticket marked or his hand stamped for reentry, but as soon as he was on the other side, he realized he forgot something while inside.

"Shit," he muttered, catching the attention of his partners. They gave him a questioning glace, moving aside so others could pass them by. "I forgot to get those photo booth pictures."

"Is that really a bad thing?" Gray joked, running his hand through Natsu's pink locks before ruffling them up. "Don't you have enough?"

Natsu huffed, not amused by Gray's antics. It was no secret Natsu hoarded things of sentimental value, and pictures were one of his favorites. He tried getting pictures of the three of them whenever they went somewhere new, but he had been so distracted by all the fun that he didn't get a chance to take one earlier.

With rules against reentry without a stamp, they weren't able to go back in and snap a quick picture.

"Come on," Gray said, lacing his fingers with Natsu's before tugging him along. "We'll just get a pic with the sign in the background. That oughta be enough, right?"

Natsu perked up, excited by that idea. He would still get his picture, even if it wasn't the same as a one taken in a photo booth. He could deal with it, as long as he had his two best friends by his sides.

"We can use my phone," Lucy suggested, knowing her camera had the best quality. They all had similar phones, but hers was by far the best since she took care of it. If Gray and Natsu didn't roughhouse so much, their phones would be in better condition too.

The three stood a fair distance away from the entrance, wanting to get the sign that said the amusement park's name in the background. Gray stood in the middle while Lucy held out her camera, facing them while on a timer. Natsu pressed his cheek against Gray's, a huge grin plastered on his face as he waited for the picture to take.

They waited a moment before pulling away, Lucy checking to see if they took a good picture. She frowned when she saw the lighting was off, making it hard to see their faces. "Damn it," she mumbled, fiddling with the settings to see if she could brighten it, but that only made the picture worse. "Let's try again."

Natsu and Gray got back into position, but before Lucy could join them, they heard someone clearing their throat beside them. They looked, spotting a woman and man standing there. Between them stood a small girl, her hair as dark as the man's.

"Yes?" Lucy asked, her brows furrowing as she tried to figure out why they were staring at them. She prepared herself for a harsh comment, used to people picking at them for their relationship.

The woman merely smiled, tilting her head towards the side. "I was wondering if you wanted me to take a picture for you?"

Lucy blinked, startled by the unexpected question. She felt silly when she hesitated, worried it would come across as rude. "I uh..."

"Yeah!" Natsu answered for her, cocking his head so he could meet Lucy's gaze.

She snapped out of her confusion, nodding as she held out her phone. "Um, yes, please. If you don't mind."

"Not at all," the woman said, straightening her cowboy hat before accepting the phone. She directed the three to stand together before taking a step back, angling the camera so the picture would be perfect. "Say cheese!"

She snapped a few pictures before lowering the phone. Lucy thought she was done, ready to thank her for her help. However, before Lucy could utter a single word, the stranger said, "How about one where you're kissing her?"

Lucy's heart fell while Natsu and Gray's stomachs twisted. They didn't know if they should tell the nice woman the status of their relationship, and judging by the way each one of them paused, it was clear they were on the same page.

It was Natsu who finally spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck as he gave the woman a sheepish grin. "Um... we're kinda..."

Natsu's voice trailed off, but instead of making fun of him or asking any questions, the woman shook her head, her graceful smile remaining. "Oh, I know. I saw you three earlier."

She held up the phone, nodding towards them. "Go ahead, give her a smooch! Both of you!"

Gray averted his eyes while Lucy and Natsu blushed, the three caught off guard. It wasn't every day they met someone so accepting of their relationship. Not only that, they hadn't met someone so encouraging to show their affection aside from their friends and family.

Lucy didn't know if they should do it or not, but luckily she gained some courage when Gray and Natsu scooted closer to her. A warm hand rested on her shoulder while Gray wrapped his arm around her back. They hesitated, but obeyed, each pressing a kiss to Lucy's cheeks.

While it was somewhat awkward, they would come to love that photo. It was a cherished memory between the three, one that brought a soft smile to their faces when they looked back on the memory.

When the woman lowered the phone, the trio pulled away for good. Lucy bit back the giddy smile that threatened to form, not wanting to look too excited. She took her phone back, not bothering to look at the picture. She trusted it looked good, but she would be delighted later when she finally set eyes on it.

"Thank you so much!"

The woman nodded, her smile reserved but genuine. "It was no trouble."

"Can we take your picture?" Natsu asked, setting a hand on Lucy's shoulder while looking over her. He wanted to take a peek at the picture, but Lucy's phone was currently being stuffed into her pocket for safe keeping. He decided to wait, turning his attention back to the woman that helped them.

"If you wouldn't mind," she said, pulling out her own camera to hand to Natsu.

The small family stood where Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were moments before, all giving silly poses in front of the park. After taking a few, Natsu handed the camera back, grinning when they all thanked him.

"No, thank you!" Natsu couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to. He had forgotten all about the guy from earlier and his rude comments, replacing that bitter feeling with happiness over what happened. There were nice people out there. They were just harder to find.

When the family left, the three walked hand in hand in hand towards their vehicle, ready to leave the amusement park and head to their hotel. It had been a great day, but even they needed to rest. There was still a lot more they wanted to do while they were on vacation, but they had plenty of time to go on more adventures.

They had a great day, but that was no surprise to them.

It was always better when they were with each other.

* * *

 **Here's my last rated T one-shot for gratsulu week 2018! Thank you so much for reading it! Let me know what you thought. Also in case anyone didn't see, I rewrote parts of the last one-shot, 'Adoption'. You don't have to check it out, but if you do, I hope you like the newer version. Thank you mdelpin and SilverWhiteDragon for kindly bringing up some issues with the one-shot. I like constructive criticism, as long as it's done nicely and without trying to insult me, which both of them did so very respectfully, so thank you!**

 **I have no idea how long it'll take me before I post another one-shot here, but hopefully it won't be too long. I had a lot of fun working on gratsulu week, and I had more fun reading and seeing the other creations done for this week! I hope you get a chance to check them out! Remember, the tumblr blog 'gratsuluweek' is reblogging them, so you can find them easily there!**

 **I sincerely hope everyone has a great day/night, whether you're a silent reader or someone who's commented on every one-shot. Thank you for being supportive! I appreciate it!**


End file.
